Rojo contra Azul
by Nuigurumy
Summary: Colección de drabbles de Beatrice y Battler. La relación de ellos en cada uno dependerá del EP en el que estén basados. CONTIENE SPOILERS IMPORTANTES DE TODOS LOS EPISODIOS DE LA NOVELA.


_Hace bastante tiempo empecé un meme y bueno... como lo abandone subo lo que tengo :3 ¡Espero que les guste!_

_¡Contiene SPOILERS de todos los episodios hasta el EP8!_

**Beginning**

"¡Baaaaaattleeeeeeeer! Es el comienzo de un nuevo juego, ¿¡no te parece emocionante!?"

"N-no… no del todo…"

"Haaa… ¡Idiota! ¡Claro que es emocionante! Hmm… Se me ocurren tantas cosas que podríamos hacer para este juego… empezando por esa, y por aquella y… ¡ahh!"

"¿Pero qué alegrías y gritos son esos? Me molesta tu voz, sería más agradable escuchar a Maria y sus 'Uhh, Uhh' todo el día, ¡bruja estúpida!"

"¿Qué sí? En este juego aplastaré tu cabeza contra el suelo con solo uno de mis tacones, ¡no! Mejor aún. ¡Aplastaré tu *******, y luego será ***** para finalmente hacer *********!"

"Ugh… ¡Eso debe doler! ¡Qué mujer tan vulgar!"

"¿Eh? ¿A quién llamas vulgar? Es que prefieres que **************, ********** *** ** ********** ***, ¿quizá ahora? ********** *** ******** ** ****…."

"¡No! ¡No, por favor! ¡Basta! ¡Aaaaahhhhhhhh-¡"

"BUAAAAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA"

**Sugar**

"Hey, Ronove. ¿Verdad que a Battler le gusta el té bien amargo? Kijijijijiji…"

"Así es, Lady Beatrice, él siempre pide un buen té chino, bastante amargo comparado con los gustos de una persona occidental como usted."

"Es perfecto… ¡PERFECTO!"

La bruja sostenía un azucarero repleto de dulces terrones. Miró con malicia a su mayordomo, hablando autoritariamente.

"Dame su taza"

Ronove no obedeció, Beatrice volcó su expresión fulminante. Su mayordomo suspiró y le entregó la taza de Battler. Ella preparó el té con magia, y además añadió un nuevo ingrediente: treintaicuatro terrones de azúcar.

"Cuando Battler pruebe esto… ¡no tendrá más remedio que aceptar la magia y reconocerme como bruja! ¡Ningún humano podría diluir tanta cantidad de azúcar en una taza! Y además… ¡su lengua sufrirá una duuulcee, duuulceee tortura! ¡Kyahahahahahahahahaahahahah!"

**Family**

"¡Míralos bien, Battler Ushiromiya! ¡Dejé sus rostros al descubierto para que tú pudieses reconocerlos! ¡BUAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJJJAJAJAJAJJAJAJ!".

Battler lloraba desconsolado en el suelo. Seis miembros de su familia habían muerto, no de cualquier manera… Habían muerto, posiblemente, de una de las maneras más crueles. De sus cuerpos destrozados brotaba no solo sangre, también vísceras y sustancias que ni siquiera eran identificables, que nadie podría pensar que tenía en su interior. Sin embargo, sus rostros estaban intactos, con expresiones desencajadas… pero limpios e inalterados. Beatrice miraba a Battler mientras se regodeaba en sus gritos de dolor. Ella apenas recordaba su vida anterior pero si de algo estaba segura es de que nunca tuvo familia. _Sola_… Pronto él se sentiría igual que ella, la comprendería, la compadecería… ¿o no? Beatrice sonrió cálidamente, a Battler le hubiera gustado esa sonrisa. Tornó su boca en una mueca macabra y cruel, agarró a Battler del pelo y tiró de él hacia arriba.

**Sex**

Sentada en una lujosa butaca tiró de la cadena de su mueble. Aquel chico pelirrojo estaba desnudo, bueno, lo único que vestía era una vulgar y corriente cadena de perro, un signo de su sumisión y derrota ante la bruja. El mueble se movió con ojos casi sin vida, la bruja volvió a tirar provocando que su nuevo juguete tosiera, obligándole a apoyar las manos sobre el regazo de ella.

"Lame mis botas y luego quítamelas con delicadeza".

Su voz era autoritaria, se dedicaba a juguetear con una mano en su pelo. El mueble obedeció y lentamente se desplazó hasta quedar apoyado en el suelo. Sacó la lengua y obedeció, si Battler hubiese estado totalmente consciente se habría pegado a sí mismo de la vergüenza. Luego le quitó las botas, luego las medias. Seguidamente, ella le ordenó lo mismo con la chaqueta, la corbata, luego la camisa. Se sentía realmente excitada. En sus fantasías siempre había un hombre al que sometía, era un hombre rudo y de espíritu salvaje, testarudo y difícil de dominar.

Desde el primer momento Battler llamó su atención y al fin lo había conseguido, allí le tenía. Sabía que él también la deseaba, no podía verlo en sus ojos pero ella era su tipo de chica ideal, _no sabía porque estaba tan segura de ello, una voz en su cabeza se lo decía. _Dio un tirón más de su cadena y así hizo que Battler deslizara su cuerpo sobre el de ella en el sillón, ambos se encontraban totalmente desnudos.

Qué satisfacción.

**Envy**

Ange agarró a su hermano. Fue un abrazo posesivo, no demasiado fraternal. Battler, un poco idiota, no pudo darse cuenta del detalle.

"Nii-san... Te quiero... Te quiero..."

Su hermana pequeña (que contradictoriamente tenía su misma edad en ese momento) murmuraba.

"No volveré a separarme de tu lado...".

"¡Tú! ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido!"

Gritos y sollozos se escuchaban, pero ellos dos no podían oirlos. Tampoco podían ver de donde procedían. Beatrice, sentada en la cabeza de Battler, protestaba con los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Si los abría la toxina anti-magia realmente potente en esos humanos podría matarla. "¡Demonios! ¡Estoy realmente molesta!"

**Annoyance**

"Kihihihihi…. Vamos, Battler, bebe de tu té…."

Battler levantó una ceja.

"¿Está envenenado?"

Miró a Ronove, éste le guiño un ojo y se llevó un dedo a los labios, sellándolos.

"Este es mi nuevo movimiento," La bruja habló como si se le hubiese ocurrido la idea más brillante del mundo, "cuando bebas de esa taza algo sucederá, y gracias a eso no te quedará más remedio que aceptar mi existencia… ¡Demonios! ¡Tanto cuarto cerrado de las narices! ¡¿Cómo no pudo ocurrírseme antes?!"

Battler la miraba con recelo. "¿Qué le has echado al té?"

Beatrice levantó el dedo índice, orgullosa de saber la respuesta: "¡Magia!" "Pff… ¿quién podría creerse eso? Está bien, beberé".

A Beatrice se le iluminó la cara, impaciente por que Battler probara el mejunje que había preparado para él. Muy lentamente él se llevó la taza a la boca, e igual de lentamente la inclinó para que el líquido tocará sus labios. Dio un sorbo durante largo rato, luego suspiró de satisfacción y levantó el dedo pulgar hacia el mayordomo.

"¡Tan genial como siempre, Ronove! Sabes de memoria como son mis tés preferidos."

Beatrice y él se intercambiaron las caras. ¡Acababa de tomar el té más dulce que tomaría en toda su vida! Esa no podía ser su reacción.

"Grr…. Ron-o-ve… ¡! ¿Es qué volviste a preparar los tés por tu cuenta? ¡Serás..!."

Beato agarró la taza y la llevó rápidamente a sus labios.

"Eso no es exactamente lo que hice, Milady"

"¡Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhh! ¡NO EZ POZIBLE DONOVE! ¡M-MI LENGUA!"

Battler parpadeó sorprendido viendo como Beato le gritaba a su mayordomo, alzando los brazos y con los ojos llorosos. Le pareció un poco ingenua, quizá tierna. Eso le hizo reír dulcmente para sus adentros.

**Hero**

Beato miró al frente, con ojos sin vida. Battler tuvo que moverle un poco la cabeza para que pudiese darle de beber de su taza de té.

"Ten cuidado, está caliente."

Él nunca la había tratado tan amablemente, nunca antes le había sonreido. Si ella despertara en ese momento se sentiría avergonzada, desviaría la mirada y se sonrojaría. Battler posó la taza sobre la mesa.

"Dejo a la bella durmiente a vuestro cargo, Ronove, Virgilia, cuidad de ella." Ellos asintieron. "No tardaré Beato, te lo prometo. Derrotaré a esas brujas caprichosas y volveré para matarte, no tendrás que sufrir más, cumpliré mi promesa... Seré tu principe, no, mejor aún: seré tu heroe."

Battler se dio la vuelta para caminar mientras pensaba que qué príncipe, qué heroe mataba a la chica en cualquier historia. Eso nunca sucedía. Él no era un principe, no cumplio su promesa de volver a por la princesa montando un caballo blanco. Él no era un heroe, no cumpliría su promesa de matar a la damisela con cuidado, dulce, suavemente; sin dolor.

**Color**

"¡No pienso perder ante ti! ¡Te venceré, te venceré!"

Battler salió de su escondite y plantó cara a Beato, sostenía entre sus manos un arma de fuego cargada con la verdad azul, el azul de sus teorías. Ella ya estaba esperándole apuntándole también con su pistola, pero ésta era color sangre, el rojo de la verdad.

"Adelante… ven con todo lo que tengas, ¡ BATTLEEEEEEEEEER!"

Ambos corrieron el uno hacia el otro, acariciando el gatillo y con expresiones de furia y decisión en sus rostros.

"¡Aaaaahhhhhh!".

Beatrice cayó de espaldas unos metros más atrás. Apretaba los dientes, abrió los ojos todo lo rápido que pudo comprobando que Battler aún estaba de pie pero con su arma bajada, tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza… entonces pudo fijarse en como su pecho estaba manchado de un líquido carmesí.

"¡Sí! ¡Lo hice, idiota! ¡Te he matado! AJAJJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAAJA". Rió estruendosamente ante su victoria.

"No… tan rápido…" Battler ladeó una sonrisa resistiéndose con todas sus fuerzas a mantenerse de pie. La señalo antes de volver a apuntarla con su arma.

"Será mejor que mires esas tetas de vaca que tienes… No tienen un color demasiado natural…"

Beato se sorprendió, no podía ser… Lentamente descendió la mirada, quitando los ojos de su enemigo, pudo observar su pecho teñido de azul.

"¡Ja! ¡Te teeengoooo!"

Battler lanzó un disparo que impactó contra la mejilla derecha de Beatrice.

"¡Uuugh! ¡Serás! ¡Eso dolió! ¡Mucho! ¡Te vas a enteraaaaaar!"

Ella se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo para perseguirle mientras él huía.

"¡Te costará lavar esa pintura azul de tu cara! Lo tienes merecido, Beato"

Battler reía a la vez que corría y se burlaba, picándola.

"¡Voy a matarte! ¡Es lo que tú te mereces por ser tan rudo con una chica!" Beatrice no dejó de apretar el gatillo hasta que la pintura de su pistola se agotó, dejando a Battler rojo de pies a cabeza.

**Question**

Su pelo había perdido color y vida. Sus piernas habían dejado de responderle. No tenía ni 30 años y estaba más muerto que ninguna otra vez pudo estarlo en su juventud… en aquellos días que no dejaban de repetirse en su sueño medio recordado. Avanzó apenas unos pasos sentado en su silla de ruedas.

Ya no llevaba el emblema de su familia (el águila de un solo ala), no tenía derecho a llevarlo, ya no era un Ushiromiya. ¿Acaso su historia no había sido como la de su abuelo Kinzo? Una historia de perdición, locura y tragedia, ambos habían acabado consumidos por el amor. Había una diferencia: Kinzo salió adelante; él se había rendido.

"¿Fuiste real?"

"¿Por qué no puedo… recordar tu cara?"

"¿Dónde estás ahora?"

"Llévame contigo…"

Puso una mano encima de su pecho y alzó la vista al cielo, esperando una señal.

**Past**

El barco con los familiares había vuelto un año más. Shannon estaba realmente impaciente, en las cartas que había recibido de Battler decía que su madre había estado enferma durante largo tiempo, pero que gracias a Dios se había recuperado y gozaba de buena salud para entonces.

Shannon se acercó al muelle; allí estaban todos, y entre ellos… Battler. Desde luego no venía montado en un caballo blanco como le prometió, pero ya no le importaba, él había vuelto. Quizá trajera el caballo en unos años adelante, solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Él encontró su mirada inquieta y le sonrió cálidamente. Yasu se sintió más feliz que nunca; tanto que incluso solamente por un momento se le pasó por la mente abandonar todo su mundo. Abandonar a su amiga Beatrice y a la bruja en la cual quería convertirse… abandonar quien era antes. A partir de entonces podría ser Shannon, solo Shannon. Sería feliz junto a Battler, no necesitaba nada más. El número de personas necesarias para crear un universo es dos.

**Gravity**

"¡Ya lo tengo! Si consigues vencer la gravedad definitivamente te aceptaré"

"¿La gravedad?" Ella quedó descolocada, luego bufó en un intento de carcajear. "Está bien, eso no es nada para mí."

Levantó los pies del suelo como si subiera escalones invisibles. Pensaba que era una proposición estúpida, él mismo le vio levitar varias veces antes.

"Alto ahí. Ya sé que tú puedes hacerlo… pero, ¿y yo?"

"¿Tú?"

"¿Crees que puedes levantarme?" Una sonrisa socarrona apareció de entre sus labios: "Me negaré con todas mis fuerzas, y con todas mis fuerzas me mantendré en el suelo. Levántame y baila un vals conmigo. Veamos cuan poderosa eres."

Seguidamente sus pies se elevaron, no se resistió. La tomó amablemente y comenzó a bailar sin música.

**Water**

El brillo de aquel pelo dorado dejó de reflejarse en la superficie.

Las ondas que la figura había creado al sumergirse se hacían cada vez más suaves, hipnotizantes.

Bastó un segundo para descargar una chispa; parecía angustia. Al tirarse del bote salpicó agua.

Volvió a ver ese brillo dorado y estiró la mano hacia él.

Después lo olvidó todo.

**Magic**

Se había encerrado en su habitación, metido en la cama y tapado entero con la sabana. Estaba enfadado con su padre. Le odiaba. Podía escupirle en la cara, darle una patada y luego largarse dándole la espalda como si nada. Si no lo había hecho era por respetar no a su padre, si no al hombre con el que su madre había decidido casarse.

Pero su madre estaba muerta. Y su padre estaba en el salón, haciendo a saber que con su nueva esposa. No podía odiarla a ella, así que dirigía todo el odio acumulado hacia su padre.

Se destapó un momento y miró por la ventana. Observar la luna tan grande como estaba le entristeció. ¿Por qué se había ido su madre? ¿Dónde estaría en ese momento?

Justo en ese instante, una mariposa dorada se posó en el cristal del vidrió a través del cual miraba la noche. Él se levantó y se acercó. Contempló el brillo que desprendía. Le hizo sentirse mejor, como si cada brillo que esa mariposa soltara por su aleteo fuera sacado de una varita de una bruja haciendo magia. Sonrió tiernamente posando la mano sobre el cristal. Pudo sentir la mano de su madre al otro lado de la ventana a pesar del frío de la noche, agarró una manta y se quedó dormido en el alféizar.

**Doll**

"¡Hey, Beato!". Ella estaba sentada tomando su taza de té, alzó la vista hacia Battler. "Ya que el juego se suspendió me apeteció darme unas vueltas por la mansión… y mira que encontré en la antigua habitación de Jessica."

Battler tenía las manos detrás de la espalda, como si escondiera algo.

"Nunca he estado allí así que no s-…"

Sacó lo que escondía y se lo plantó en frente de la cara antes de que pudiese seguir hablando. Era una muñeca europea de porcelana, las ropas que llevaba parecían victorianas, tenía toda clase de detalles. Era preciosa. Beatrice se sorprendió.

"No sabía que te gustasen esas cosas, jugar con muñecas…"

"¡No tonta! No es para mí… solo la ví y me recordó a alguien… ya sabes, este vestidito así todo con volantes y extravagante…" Battler reía a la vez que describía. "Y ya que no creo que Jessica le dé mucho más uso, pensé en tomarla prestada para regalársela a alguien."

A Beato se le iluminó la cara, luego carraspeó la garganta e hizo un intento de esconder su ilusión.

"¿D-de verdad? Bueno, no hay mucha gente a la que regalarle una cosa así por aquí… ¿n-no crees? …. Según mi opinión, deberías devolverla. Si alguien se da cuenta de que la quitaste de su lugar-…"

"¿Eh? ¿De veras crees que no le gustará a María? Yo que pensaba que le encantarían cosas de estas…"

Él no pudo verlo pero Beatrice se hundió, sintió un mal humor que no pudo reprimir y lo lanzó contra Battler.

"¡¿E-entonces para que vienes a preguntarme si tan seguro estás?! ¡Debería romper la muñeca y clavarte los trozos en el estómago!"

Miró a otro lado enojada. Battler sonrió confiado, como si supiera lo que iba a pasar en todo momento. Dejó la muñeca en la mesa y tomó asiento en frente de Beato.

"Había olvidado que tía Rosa no le deja tener ese tipo de muñecas a María, ¿se te ocurre alguien más a quien hacerle un regalo? Sería una pena dejarla de nuevo en la mansión."

Beatrice sonrió con maldad. "Tonto, te mataré…"

**Friend**

Beatrice estaba en el suelo destrozada.

Despeinada, herida, aturdida. Parecía haber sido atropellada por un camión, solo que lo que le había hecho aquello era mucho peor que un camión: una bandada de brujas.

La habían insultado, provocándola a pedirles que pararan cuando sabían que ella no podía suplicar en su estado, no podía siquiera hablar.

"¡Hijas de-¡!"

"¡Uo-oh! ¡Un gorila enfadado!".

Las tres brujas desaparecieron en cientos de mariposas doradas después de disfrutar de unas risas, huyendo cuando alguien se atrevió a darles la cara.

"¡Agh, como os pille!"

Battler vio a Beato en ese estado, tirada en el suelo intentando levantar un poco la cabeza. Él sintió una enorme espina clavándose en su interior más profundo, donde sus nervios sensitivos del dolor eran más sensibles que en cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. No podía decirse exactamente que era compasión, pero ver así a aquella bruja orgullosa y de espíritu fuerte que le había humillado en tantas ocasiones no le era agradable.

"No te preocupes Beato, ya se han ido, puedes levantarte… le pediré a Virgilia que tome cuidado de ti y tus heridas." Battler había olvidado que Beatrice _no podía levantarse;_ la espina clavada en su interior se agrandó de un segundo a otro. "…Espera, te ayudaré"

"Mnnh…" Beatrice soltó lo que parecía un gemido. Tenía la cabeza alzada dirigida hacia Battler, con sus pupilas azul oscuro apuntándole y, sin embargo, no le estaba mirando.

Él se agachó y la ayudó a incorporarse un poco. Había varias manchas de sangre en su vestido.

"Ey, ey… no me mires así" Intentó hacer más cómoda la situación riendo un poco y bromeando. "¿Qué por qué te estoy ayudando preguntas? Pues… ¿no es obvio? Somos amigos… ¿no? ….. Por lo menos hasta que recuperemos nuestro juego. ¡Bueno! No lo malinterpretes… Nuestra relación es algo más curiosa que una amistad" Volvió a reír. "Al fin y al cabo, los amigos no se matan entre ellos…. Pero, ¡ey! Estamos juntos contra esas pesadas y repelentes brujas, ¿verdad?".

Beatrice no cambió la dirección de su mirada, no cambió su expresión, no volvió a emitir ningún sonido más a través de sus labios y, sin embargo, dejó que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla y, aunque Battler no pudiera verlo ni sentirlo ni apreciarlo, Beatrice sintió un gran alivio tapando su enorme dolor. No fue suficiente, pero bastaría por ese momento. Virgilia pronto se encargaría de su dolor físico. Tampoco sería suficiente pero también bastaría por el momento. Pasando una mano tras la cintura de ella, Battler se hizo cientos de mariposas y ambos desaparecieron.


End file.
